Mario Star Champions
Mario Star Champions is a 2D fighting game featuring Mario characters. It was released for the Nintendo DS on Dec 10,2007. It was also released for the Nebula Paradox. Gameplay This game plays a little simmilar to the Super Smash Bros. series. The characters fight in a 2D arena. Attacks can knock characters off the screen. However, if a character gets knocked off the screen,it only takes a chunk of their health away. Unlike Smash Bros., there are less spots where characters can fall off the screen. But the objective isnt to knock others off the stage. Like other fighting games, the characters have health. If all of it is lost,than the character is defeated. Game Modes Tournament Mode-In this mode, you have to fight every character in different modes. After you defeat every character, you fight bosses. (You cant fight Count Bleck and Dimentio even though they are characters) Regular Mode-Here.you can choose the characters that fight,and the stage they fight in. Online Mode-In this mode,you can fight Mario Star Champions owners from across the world. Boss Rush-Here, you get to fight all of the bosses. But they are tougher, so it is harder to beat than Tournament Mode. Boss Bash- This is the hardest mode in the game, which you unlock after beating Boss Rush. Here, you fight every boss at max power (Boss Rush versions) at the same time. Playable Characters Mario Stats: Speed-3 Jump-4 Power-3 Moves:Fireball,Fludd,Punch Luigi Stats:Speed-3 Jump-5 Power-2 Moves:Iceball,Poltergust,Kick Yoshi Stats:Speed-4 Jump-4 Power-2 Moves:Egg Toss,Ground Pound,Fire Breath (based off of SM64DS ability) Toad Stats: Speed-5 Jump-3 Power-1 Moves:Headbonk,Poison Shroom,Item Toss Peach Stats: Speed-3 Jump-4 Power-2 Moves:Parasol Attack,Parasol Crush,Anger (based off of Super Princess Peach) Daisy Stats: Speed-2 Jump-5 Power-2 Moves:Flower Power,Racket Attack,Basketball Toss. Most of Daisy's moves are based off of sports because she mostly appears in the sports spin-offs. Wario Moves:Arm Dash,Strong Punch,Ground Pound Stats: Jump-2 Speed-1 Power-5 Bowser Stats: Jump-2 Speed-3 Power-4 Moves:Shell Spin,Fire Breath,Koopa Claw DK Stats: Speed-4 Jump-3 Power-5 Moves:Throw,Barrel Toss,Pound Koopa Troopa Stats: Speed-4 Jump-3 Power-1 Moves:Shell Spin,Shell Rev,Shell Kick Waluigi (Unlockable) Stats: Speed-3 Jump-5 Power-1 Moves:Racket Attack,Bob-Omb toss,Stomp How to unlock- Win 20 battles Bowser Jr. (Unlockable) Stats: Speed-4 Jump-3 Power-2 Moves:Koopa Clown,Paintbrush Slap,Slippery Paint How to unlock: Beat Kamek Diddy Kong (Unlockable) Stats: Speed-5 Jump-3 Power-2 How to unlock: Beat King Boo Moves:Peanut Popgun,Jetpack Fire,Banana Toss King K.Rool (Unlockable) Stats: Speed-4 Jump-2 Power-5 How to unlock: Win 40 battles Crown Boomerang,Dash Attack,Cannonball Frenzy Goomba (Unlockable) Stats: Speed-3 Jump-2 Power-1 How to unlock: Win 10 battles Moves:Headbonk,Goomba Army,Dash Attack Lakitu (Unlockable) Stats: Speed-4 Jump-0 (flies)) Power-2 How to unlock: Beat King Kaliente Moves:Spiny Toss,Swoop,Spiny Storm Hammer Bro. (Unlockable) Stats: Speed-3 Jump-4 Power-3 How to unlock: Win 100 battles Moves:Hammer Toss,Hammer Strike,Hammer Swing Dimentio (Unlockable) Stats:Speed-4 Jump-4 Power-4 How to unlock: Beat Boss Rush Moves:Energy Sphere,Teleport,Magic Field Count Bleck (Unlockable) Stats: Speed-5 Jump-5 Power-5 How to unlock: Beat Boss Bash Moves:Teleport,Shield,Dark Magic Other Characters Toadsworth-The one who is hosting the fighting tournament. Rosalina-She is the one who teaches how to play in the tutorial. Luma-Luma is the test oppoment in the tutorial. Kamek-Kamek is the first boss. King Boo-King Boo is the 2nd boss. Petey-He is the third boss you encounter in Tournament Mode. Baron Brrr-He is the fourth boss. King Kaliente-King Kaliente is the final boss. Items Mushroom: This item restores a little of a characters HP. Rarity:Common 1-Up:This rare item restores all of the HP of anyone who gets it. Rarity:Rare Mega Mushroom-This item turns who ever gets it giant, so they can deal massive damage to oppoments. Rarity:Rare Poison Mushroom-Whoever gets this can toss it at an oppoment to make the constantly lose HP for a little while. Rarity:Uncommon Fire Flower-If someone gets this item,they get the ability to throw fire at oppoments for a bit. Rarity:Uncommon Star:Whoever gets this turns invincible for a little while. Rarity:Rare Koopa Shell-Whoever picks up a Koopa Shell can throw it at foes. Rarity:Common Hammer-If someone gets this, they can use the hammer as a melee attack. Rarity:Common Bee Mushroom-Whoever gets this item gains the ability to fly and sting foes for a little while. Rarity:Uncommon Boo Mushroom-If someone gets this,then they turn into a Boo. They gain the ability to fly,lick foes,and turn invisible for a little bit. Rarity:Uncommon Spring Mushroom-Whoever gets this gets the ability to jump very high. Rarity:Uncommon Ice Flower-This item grants characters the ability to turn foes into ice. Category:Mario Games Category:2D Games Category:Fighting Games